


Nacht über Rifton

by Spinnchen



Series: Nacht über [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Nacht - Freeform, Rifton, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Rifton. Diesmal war es Rifton und eigentlich machte es keinen Unterschied mehr...
Series: Nacht über [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026663





	Nacht über Rifton

Rifton.  
Diesmal war es Rifton und eigentlich machte es keinen Unterschied mehr.  
Sie saß auf dem Dach des Bienenstichs und wartete, es war Rifton, doch es hätte auch jede andere Stadt sein können.  
Weißlauf, dort war es schon passiert, und auch in Windhelm.  
Jedes mal eine andere Stadt, und langsam erkannte sie sogar ein Muster darin.  
Aber das machte auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Sie wusste wann es geschah und wie, und es war nicht das erste mal, dass sie darauf wartete.  
Doch diesmal würde niemand sterben, nicht in Rifton, nicht in der Stadt, an der ihr Herz hing...  
Dieser Ort war ihre Heimat geworden, nachdem sie lange auf der Suche nach einer solchen gewesen war. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand in dieser Nacht getötet wurde... deswegen wartete sie.  
Es sah so aus als hätte sie noch niemand bemerkt, nicht Brynjolf, der unaufhörlich Falmerblut auf dem Marktplatz verkaufte, nicht Balimund an der Schmiede und auch nicht Maul.. Maul, wenn er nicht in der Nähe war, bezeichnete sie ihn als niedlich, er wäre sicher nicht begeistert, sie das sagen zu hören.  
Aber im Grunde mochte er sie, jedenfalls glaubte sie das... sie hoffte es sogar.  
Ja wahrscheinlich mochte er sie, sein Bruder aber nicht und das zeigte Heuler auch ganz offen.  
Aber das störte sie auch eigentlich nicht.  
Es war Abend, langsam ging die Sonne über dem Palast der Jarl unter, die Jarl... dumm wie eine verschimmelte Käseecke, irgendwann würde sie ihr sagen, dass Anuriel Kontakte zur Diebesgilde... nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.  
Und eigentlich war es auch gut so, dass die Jarl dumm wie Brot war und ihr Vogt der Gilde alles Wichtige auf einem Silbertablett servierte... dass jemand der Rifton liebte gerade auf dem Dach des Bienenstichs saß und wartete.  
Die Händler packten ihre Waren ein, Brynjolf verstaute das angebliche Falmerblut und sah dann zum Dach der Taverne hoch, die Gestalt in schwarzer Rüstung bewegte sich nicht, begegnete seinem Blick aber und er glaubte ein Lächeln zu spüren.  
Im nächsten Moment verschwand er in der Menge und auch Balimund ging ins Haus, Maul blieb noch eine Weile am Pfeiler stehen, dann sah er auch zu ihr hoch und sie meinte ein Schnauben zu hören.  
Dann ging er einfach weg.  
Es wurde immer dunkler, Brand-Shei war der Letzte, der seinen Stand auf dem Marktplatz schloss, fast schon zu spät.  
Oder doch nicht?  
Er ging weg, sie sah ihn nicht mehr und atmete tief durch, als eine weitere Gestalt, ebenfalls in schwarzer Rüstung, sich neben sie setzte.  
„Sind alle fort“ fragte sie leise und er nickte nur.  
„Bist du dir sicher“ fragte er, sie konnte nur seine Augen sehen, alles andere war unter der Rüstung verborgen und doch glaubte sie ein Lächeln zu sehen.  
„Ja, vollkommen“ es gab keinen Unterschied mehr, nicht nachdem sie all dies getan hatte und nichts davon bereute. Die Jagden, die Morde, welche eigentlich keine waren, das Stehlen, das Beschützen... Beschützen, um genau das ging es doch eigentlich.  
Sie beschützte Himmelsrand, mit all dem was sie tat, auch in dieser Nacht.  
So war es immer gewesen, bis zu dem Moment in dem sie in Sovngarde einging und in dem sie von dort zurückkehrte.  
Wie lange war es nun her?  
Zwei Jahre?  
Irgendwann würde die Zeit keine Rolle mehr für sie spielen, dass wusste sie schon seit sie dem Fluss eben dieser entkommen war.  
„Du solltest nicht hier sein“ flüsterte sie, aber sie konnte es ihm auch nicht ausreden, nicht nach all diesen Jahren. Und nicht nach all dem was sie für einander getan hatten.  
„Davon will ich nichts hören“ wehrte Brynjolf gelassen ab und nahm seinen Dolch in die Hand. Diebe wurden nicht älter, das hatte sie ebenfalls in all den Jahren gelernt, aber er würde nicht solange leben wie sie, und auch das musste sie irgendwann erkennen... nichts hielt ewig... außer man sorgte selbst dafür.  
Die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Palast und Rifton wurde in eine tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt, Brynjolf sah in den weinroten Augen der Frau neben ihm, dass sie dies genoss. Er wusste, dass sie sich am Tag quälte, und das sie die Sonne trotzdem liebte. Sie hatte für dieses Licht gekämpft, und doch wünschte sie sich insgeheim wohl eine ewige Nacht.  
„Pass auf dich auf“ flüsterte sie und er sah wie sich ihre Nase unter der Kapuze, ihrer Rüstung, bewegte:  
„Ich kann sie schon riechen.“  
Es begann also, in diesem Moment, und da bewegte sie sich auch schon ruckartig, nahm ihren Bogen vom Rücken und sprang lautlos auf die Füße.  
Er folgte ihr, stand auf und lief ihr über das Dach nach, sprang auf eines der Geländer runter und dann zum Haupttor.  
Erst war da nichts, dann plötzlich wurde das Tor aufgerissen und fast zehn Krieger stürmten in die Stadt.  
Maul tauchte auf und hieb dem erstbesten seinen schweren Kriegshammer um die Ohren, der nächste bekam den Zweihänder von Balimund zu spüren.  
Sie hatte keine Zeit ihren Bogen zu nutzen, plötzlich war sie umzingelt von den Feinden und wurde von deren roten Augen angestarrt, unheimliche rote Augen, so finster, so tödlich.  
Diese roten Augen, sie machten ihr soviel Angst, Angst vor der Dunkelheit... die sie doch eigentlich so sehr liebte... eigentlich.  
Denn nichts liebte sie mehr als Himmelsrand... und ganz besonders Rifton.  
Sie wirbelte herum, sprang hoch in die Luft und zog noch dabei einen Dolch hervor, dann schoss sie auf einen der Feinde herab, bohrte ihm die Waffe in den Kopf.  
Er ging zu Boden, zuckte nicht einmal mehr, er starb auch nicht, denn er war es schon zuvor gewesen.  
Tot.  
All diese Feinde waren schon lange tot.  
Und sie kannte sie zu gut, sie wusste das es nichts gefährlicheres in ganz Himmelsrand gab, selbst die Drachen waren gegen diese Untoten nur ein paar lästige Ratten.  
Mittlerweile... früher war das anders gewesen, da fürchtete sie jeden Drachen mehr als alles andere... doch das war vorbei, schon seit sie aus Sovngarde zurückkehrte...  
„Wen haben wir denn da“ zischelte einer der Feinde und tauchte vor ihr aus dem Nichts auf, während um sie Beide herum noch gekämpft wurde:  
„Eine Verräterin.“  
Für einen Moment wurde es still in ihrem Kopf, nur das Blut um sie herum, sie hörte wie es kochte, sie spürte wie es durch die Menschen floss und das Adrenalin darin schmeckte sie schon förmlich auf ihren Lippen.  
So köstlich... so unsagbar köstlich...  
„Ich bin eine Nachtigall“ auch wenn sie die Gedanken an menschliches Blut nie vollständig verbannen konnte, es gab wichtigeres in ihrem Leben, in ihrer Existenz... sie sprang erneut hoch in die Luft:  
„Und die Diebesgildenmeisterin, eine Nord und das Drachenblut.... und für dich ganz wichtig...“ sie schoss auf ihn zu, noch bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte:  
„Eine von zwei Vampiren in der Dämmerwacht.“  
Ihr Dolch traf den Schädel des Feindes, schlitzte dessen Gesicht auf und glitt durch sein untotes Fleisch bis zum Herzen hinunter, durchstach es und nahm ihm so seine Existenz.  
Das war der Letzte, sie spürte es in ihrem eigenen Blut.  
Der Letzte für diese Nacht.  
„Skadi“ Maul kam auf sie zugelaufen, als sie gerade das Ausmaß der Schlacht betrachtete und dabei die Kapuze, ihrer Rüstung, abnahm:  
„Kommt schnell, sie haben Brynjolf erwischt. Es sieht nicht gut aus.“  
Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und folgte dem Krieger zu ihrem verletzten Kameraden... er war dem Tode nahe, dies erkannte sie sofort und allein der Gedanke daran, zerriss ihr untotes Herz für einen kleinen Moment.  
Solange bis sie einen Entschluss gefasst hatte...  
„Skadi“ flüsterte er mit schwacher Stimme, er blutete stark und ein Dolch steckte in seiner Brust, nicht im Herzen... zum Glück.  
„Brynjolf“ sie berührte seine Lippen mit ihrem eiskalten Zeigefinger, und allein in dieser Berührung lag mehr Wärme, als in allem was er bisher je erlebte.  
Da war sie nun, mit ihren weinroten Augen, dem blassen Gesicht und diesem goldenen Haar. Als sie sich kennenlernten, war sie noch eine nicht ganz normale Frau gewesen, das Drachenblut zwar, und von vielen verehrt... aber sich selbst hatte sie noch nicht gefunden.  
Wie lange war das nun schon her, fünf Jahre vielleicht?  
Viele sahen in ihren letzten Minuten das eigene Leben noch einmal, Brynjolf erinnerte sich aber nur an die Momente mit Skadi. An die Kämpfe, das Stehlen... das Feiern...  
„Es tut mir leid...“ er wollte die Augen schließen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete ihren Mund etwas, weiße, spitze Eckzähne blitzten hervor.  
„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen“ zischelte sie und obwohl sie nicht lächelte, er wusste, dass sie es tat:  
„Das weißt du, das hast du immer gewusst. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen...“  
Er nickte nur, sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum... so tiefschwarz wie die Nacht über Rifton.


End file.
